


two thousand four hundred forty eight trials

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: ...this isn't about any of my ex girlfriends. there's a reason i included a specific list of memories. only the person that part is about knows what it means so y'all need to chill and stop making assumptions
Kudos: 1





	two thousand four hundred forty eight trials

i wash my words down with week-old water

it coats my mouth and i spit it out and

i do not feel clean

makeup remover drips down my arm

the stars won't go away

i do not feel clean

i just feel faded

i will scrub my hands raw but i can't wash off my mistakes

cold water does not stop the shaking

will i ever feel clean?

will i ever be clean? 

rubber bands rubber bands rubber bands

abandonment & hairties

i remember when i would drop everything for her no matter what

how naive i was

i only got hurt in the end

she doesn't know it but she still holds a place in my memories

coke zero & mints & album covers & tear in my heart &

that text.

i try to forget about that.

i am so proud of how far she has come

meanwhile she has watched me crumble

watched my nails become claws 

and my teeth become fangs

watch me become a monster.

i haven't found an upside to unrequited yet

thank you for understanding that i need reassurance

my heartbeat is out of my chest please make it stop


End file.
